Hogwarts: Past the Dark Age
by katzmachine
Summary: WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER PUTS ON THE SORTING HAT? WHAT WILL BE HIS REACTION,HIS BROTHER,JAMES's,ROSE WEASLEY, AND MOST OF ALL, HIS PARENTS! This story deals with the time Albus Potter spent at hogwarts.I own nothing you recognize
1. New Beginnings

Hogwarts: Past the Dark Age

Chapter I

Albus and Rose walked around the Hogwarts Express until they found a compartment, which they did at the end of the train. Albus started mentioning his nervousness when our story begins.

"Don't be" called Rose in a soothing voice. "You just worry too much, Albus Severus." She thought she heard Albus mumble something like "tell me something I don't know." Finally, thought Albus as the

train began to move. "And we are on our way" said Rose absolutely beaming. That was one thing Albus adored of Rose: In the most nervous and scary situations, she always makes the best of it.

They were showing each other the spell books and objects that they were bringing when a tall, fragile looking boy came in looking as if he just cried. "May I join you?" he mumbled and before Albus or

Rose could reply, he sat down. "So what is your name" asked Rose trying to suppress a giggle as Albus tried and failed in a summoning charm. "R-r-ryan p-pelsly" stuttered the boy. "Hullo Ryan" piped

Albus and Rose. An awkward silence followed this, only to be broken by the supportive comments of Albus and Rose.

"Um so Ryan…" and of course Rose saves the day again "what house do you want to be in."

"Well I come from muggles so I don't know too much about Hogwarts, or anything magic.

Both Albus and Rose smiled and mentioned how one of their parents had been raised by muggles.

This seemed to brighten Ryan's mood and they talked about magic and Hogwarts for another few hours or so.

All of a sudden out of nowhere comes an announcement:

"Attention students, we will be arriving at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 20 minutes, please be sure to have your robes on and be ready to disembark, thank you"

" 'Bout time " says Albus I'm starving, what happened to the lady with the cart dad used to talk about?"

"I don't know" Rose replies "but I was really hoping to have a chocolate frog, they don't sell too many of them anymore."

They went into the changing compartments to get into their robes and out of their muggle attire. When Albus and Ryan, who were still talking about the four houses, finally put on their robes, the train

slowed down. In a matter of minutes the train stopped completely and the students started leaving the train.

Albus and Ryan walked out to the street in Hogsmeade when he heard a familiar voice: "firs' years over here!" It was coming from the great, tall man named Hagrid. Albus ran up to him and gave him a

great hug which hagrid returned. "How are you doin' Al?" asked Hagrid. "Im doing fine but its so great to see you again! Its been over a year." Hagrid turned a light shade of magenta and Albus

introduced him to Ryan. Hagrid collected all the first years and they all got on boats. Albus expected magic but the boats were normal and needed to be rowed.

Albus and Ryan got onto a boat, soon followed by Rose and a friend she made named Alex. "Hey, my name is Alexa but please call me alex, alexa is too formal" the girl with her brown hair straight and

her face beaming except that Albus could detect some nervousness. They all said hi and introduced themselves and they started rowing the boat. They caught sight of the amazing castle of Hogwarts

school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They all gaped at it, and stared. Alex then brought them back to earth by mentioning that her whole family has been placed in Gryffindor and that she hoped she

would too. Albus couldn't help but recognize the worried look on Ryan's face. Rose noticed too and gave him some comforting words. They joined the rest of the first years (most of them were shivering

because they obviously fell) at the front doors of Hogwarts. A stern looking woman Albus recognized as Madame Bones (Minerva McGonagall's adopted daughter) greeted them and led them to the

fabulous Great Hall. She requested that they line up in a single file line and the students obeyed.

And the next sight drew all the nervous first year's attention to its fullest. Professor Bones, who was the deputy headmistress, brought out the extremely old, moldy, but still able, sorting hat. "When I

read your name you will put the sorting hat on and await your pride and glory for the next 7 years at Hogwarts." After this speech, Albus felt as if he had just lost all his senses. There was a rip around

the brim of the hat that opened and sang:

" For many years people have put me on,

Throughout the rising sun,

Don't worry about putting me on for I am lighter than a bun

I may declare you a Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

I may put you in Ravenclaw, Where knowledge will give you smarts,

Or you may be placed in Hufflepuff, Where the few but loyal stand

But what about great Slytherin, Where they may give you a helping hand

So try me on, I won't make you flat

For I am the Hogwarts sorting hat"

The 4 tables burst into applause as the hat finished its song. He bowed a few times but then stood still. Professor Bones then unrolled a large piece of parchment and before the first years realized

what was happening, professor Bones said " Aldridge, Amelia" and a very nervous and startled looking girl walked up to the chair. Professor Bones put the Sorting Hat on her head and the girl looked

utterly terrified. It took what seemed like 5 minutes before the hat bellowed "Hufflepuff" and the girl looked somewhat relieved. Rose whispered to Albus that she wouldn't mind being sorted in

Hufflepuff next to Gryffindor, but Albus barely heard her. He was shaking and sweating all over. The list went on and on while Albus stood there, hoping it would be over soon. He then heard a familiar

name "Calora, Alexa" and the girl they met earlier went up to the stool, looking confident but a bit nervous. She put on the hat and it took at least 5 minutes before it shouted "Hufflepuff!" The girl

looked stunned and horrified and had to have been asked by Professor Bones to move, before she got up. This only got Albus more frightened. Then Madame Bones eventually called "Pelsey, Ryan" the

kind and extremely nervous boy who shared Albus's and Rose's compartment. The hat surprisingly took a very short time before declaring him a Gryffindor. Albus was surprised and, by the look on

Ryan's face, so was he. The next name on the parchment was the one Albus feared the most: his own. "Potter, Albus Severus" and he lost the bit of color in his face. What if he was put in Slytherin he

thought as he slowly moved to the stool. He recognized the stares from the people, as his dad was so famous for defeating the darkest wizard the world had ever known, Lord Voldemort.

And he got to the stool, with energy he did not feel, and put on the hat. It slipped over his face and Albus started as the hat spoke to him. "aaaahh, another Potter, now what to do with you? Albus

summoned up all his remaining courage and answered the hat most respectively "That is for you to decide sir." He thought he heard the hat sob and apologized. "don't appoligize, for you are only the

second one to refer to me as sir and not thing" the hat choked. "who was the other one?" asked Albus. "it was actually that Malfoy boy, whom I sorted into Gryffindor" the hat explained. Albus then

froze in the stool. How could a Malfoy not get sorted into Slytherin, but getting sorted in Gryffindor was the most unlikely of them all. "Not so sure about my sorting skills, are you Mr. Potter?" the hat

asked. Albus regained his senses, realizing he is been on the stool for at least 3 minutes. "I'm sorry, its just all those stories my uncle Ron told me about the Malfoy's…" Albus said, drifting off at the end

of the apology. "Well, Albus, it seems that you are not fit to be a Hufflepuff, you must be optimistic about people, no matter what you hear of them." Albus turned a paler white, as he wished to be a

Hufflepuff if he wouldn't be a Gryffindor. "I better mention how there is also no chance of you becoming a Slytherin too" exclaimed the hat. Albus realized now that he had let it slip on his fear of being

sorted in Slytherin and the hat had sensed it. "but you are definitely fit for Ravenclaw and maybe even for Gryffindor!" said the hat and Albus got a little color back in his face. "well, will you be fine in

Ravenclaw?" asked the hat. Albus thought for a bit and replied "you know what sir, I think I would be fine in Ravenclaw. I'll still try my hardest and make whatever house I'm part of proud!" The hat

gave one final response before the big announcement. "if you replied no to that answer, you would have been place in Ravenclaw for the lack of courage needed for Gryffindor." Albus then heard the

hat shout the one word he would treasure most dearly for the rest of his life. "GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Albus smiled, took of the hat, gave his final thank you and left to the crazily cheering

Gryffindor table at the end of the Hall. He was congratulated from the Prefects and Head Boy John McMillan and Head Girl Nora Carpacchio. He took a seat next to Ryan who was grinning broadly. He

then caught eye with the Malfoy he saw at the station named Scorpio. He took a deep breath and extended his hand to the brown haired kid. The kid hesitated, but then took Albus's hand, a grin on his

face. They introduced themselves to each other and Albus introduced Ryan. This was the moment of a great friendship between these three.

Albus then focused back to the sorting ceremony. His brother had came up and congradulated him, but not without the joke of the hat making a mistake which Albus gladly hit him for.


	2. Feels Like Home

_Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize from the books. That belongs to JK Rowling. _

_However the ones you don't recognize are my ideas. This is not a profitable cause._

_Sorry for the wait. Here's the new chapter. Hope you like it! The fluff will come a bit later so read _

_up! And a shoutout to Grangergal101, first person to put the book on her alert list!_

Albus then focused back to the sorting ceremony. His brother had came up and congratulated him, but not without the joke of the hat making a mistake which Albus gladly hit him for. He then heard a familiar name Madame Bones call "Weasley, Rose" and Albus felt his mouth go dry. Rose shared a grin with him but he could detect some nervousness. She put on the hat and it took a full minute before the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR" and the next thing Albus knew was that he was seeing a blur of red in front of him he recognized as Rose hugging him with tears in her eyes. "Why are you crying" asked Albus, a bit surprised. "That hat almost put me in Ravenclaw and Florence Eshew was placed there!" Albus knew of the two girls hatred over each other. It all dated back to when Rose was at the Potter's one summer day and Harry mentioned that his colleagues family will be having dinner with the Potter's and then he invited Rose to stay. She accepted and the family (the Eshew's) consisted of 2 middle aged parents and one pretty looking 10 year old. The girl spent the whole dinner making snide remarks about Rose's father, Ron, and how he messed up in getting rid of the boggart that was in their house. Rose looked like she was going to kill her through the rest of the dinner.

Albus comforted her, saying that she was still placed in Gryffindor. The sorting was finished when Marase, Ollie got sorted into Ravenclaw and Lopase, Alice was sorted into Slytherin. Then, the headmaster got up. Albus and Rose were informed from their respective parents that one of their good friends were going to take over as headmaster, ever since Headmaster Oliver Tain was sent to Azkaban for torturing a 4th year Hufflepuff named John Polamer with the Crutiatus curse, one of the three Unforgivables. The story Albus and James heard from their father who happened to be Head Auror of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, was that the headmaster heard the kid screaming at him for allowing a Slytherin named Garret Johnson hex him in the Great Hall. He then told him that he was like a Death Eater which got the Headmaster extremely angry. He was one of the people who charged Voldemort from both sides of Hogwarts along with over 200 others and killed 6 Death Eaters.

The dark skinned headmaster asked for silence and shockingly, the hall quickly went quiet for a reason nobody knew. When the headmaster started to speak, Albus recognized him immediately. It was Kingsley Shackbolt, the very same man who quit the position of minister of Magic 3 years ago to spend time with his family. "Hello and welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I hope that many of yo are exited for your new year, because I can say that I most certainly am nervous for my first term as Headmaster." The kids were stunned at how they didn't recognize the ex-Minister of Magic. He was wearing a hooded cloak thought Albus who couldn't help but grin madly at Kingsley, who happened to be one of his father's great friends. He then scanned the staff table and saw that mny of them were smiling, but he had a feeling that they were strict as James had said. He then saw a face that was grinning back at him. He recognized the face and realized that it was the face that belonged to his godfather, Neville Longbottom.

Albus heard from his father that ever since the defeat of Voldemort, Harry and Neville became great friends, as they were the only ones of their year to make the Auror Department along with Susan Bones of Hufflepuff and Anthony Goldstein of Ravenclaw. Harry was at first disappointed when Ron (who did attend the Auror Academy) got cut from it, however he couldn't blame them. Ron was doing poorly and decided to try and take the easy way out and bought a bottle of Felix Felicis (liquid luck) and was caught trying to drink it. He was cut the very next day, much to Hermione's displeasure. Hermione, however became the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, where the Aurors were stationed. Harry was shocked at the growth of Neville, the boy who could do no good in his first 4 years at Hogwarts, besides for Herbology, of course.

Neville worked alongside Harry for the next 15 years, but decided that he was a bit passed his prime and wanted to spend his time with his favorite hobby; Herbology. He got the job and from what Albus heard from James, he is the most liked teacher, even by the Slytherins which was unheard of for a teacher who was head of Gryffindor house. Albus focused back on Headmaster Shackbolt who then waved his wand and a piece of parchment, big enough to cover the length of the house table rose behind the headmaster's chair. Albus saw that it ahd the signature of each teacher on it, as well as the class they teach and their amount of years working at Hogwarts.

The list showed the following:

_**Below is the list of your esteemed faculty this year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:**_

_Headmaster Kingsley Shackbolt- 1__st__ year_

_Professor Thomas Vank- History of Magic teacher- Head of Ravenclaw House- 8__th__ year_

_Professor Emily Praloyi- Charms Teacher- Head of Hufflepuff House- 12__th__ year_

_Professor Neville Longbottom- Herbology Teacher-Head of Gryffindor House- 4__th__ year_

_Professor Jeanette Quimbey- Potions Teacher- Head of Slytherin House- 16__th__ year_

_Professor Julie Bones- Transfiguration Teacher- Deputy Headmistress- 17__th__ year_

_Professor Pierre Mason- Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher- 2__nd__ year_

_Professor Dominique Yalton- Potions Teacher- 8__th__ year_

_Professor Nathan Goff- Care of Magical Creatures Teacher- 3__rd__ year_

_Professor Karla Brown- Astronomy Teacher _

_Professor Jack Zantik- Muggle Studies Teacher- 5__th__ year_

_Professor Pauline Zanchorovich- Ancient Runes Teacher- 7__th__ year_

_Professor Francis-Wayne Carlson- Arithmancy teacher- 2__nd__ year_

Albus read the list along with all the other kids in the great hall, with a few moving closer to get a better glimpse of the teacher's names and the subject which they taught. He looked at the teachers who all looked proud except for one teacher who looked extremely uncomfortable. He didn't know his name but didn't worry, for he was just as nervous. He was glad he wasn't the only one though, he thought, as he looked at the kids faces all around him. He then felt happiness overcome his nervousness and broke into a grin. This was where he belonged.


	3. Getting Started

_Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize from the books. That belongs to JK Rowling. _

_However the ones you don't recognize are my ideas. This is not a profitable cause._

Shout outs and Comments: Harry Potter Freak 21: Thanks for the constructive criticism. Hope you find that I applied it to this chapter. AvalonNight14: Thanks for showing your interest. Sorry if you found it hard to read. Grangergal101: Your fanfic inspired me along with the work of benperez31. ALSO PROFESSOR DOMINIQUE YALTON IS THE DIVINATION TEACHER AND NOT THE POTIONS MASTER.

Chapter III

The feast went by fast, with Albus not paying attention to his surroundings as he was eating as much as he could reach with his hand of steak and kidney pudding, roast beef, treacle tart, roast potatoes, and Yorkshire pudding. He then saw Kingsley get up and the room suddenly became quiet. "Just a few announcements before you are all sent up to your respected common rooms." He cleared his throat and then began. "The 2nd floor corridors will be closed for the start of term, due to some modifications we would like to make to it." "Secondly and lastly, the Forbidden Forest is as its name, forbidden. Any student caught there or in the 2nd floor will receive a punishment from Alfie, our caretaker. That is all." With that note, the kids rose from their seats and started making their way toward their respected common room.

Albus and Rose followed Head Boy John McMillan and Head Girl Nora Carpacchio up the magical stairways. He could tell that many of the first years were having trouble with the staircases, as half of them accidentally went on the wrong staircase which then traveled to a lower level where the Hufflepuffs were currently heading through. Albus was astounded as the portraits and pictures he passed by were actually MOVING AND TALKING. He recalled seeing one with a troll and 3 dwarfs eating some meat and waving their hands at the students passed by. The weirdest happening was when a knight on a fat pony in a portrait introduced himself as sir codagan but then jumped back and fell off the pony when he saw Albus's eyes. "My o my! You must be Harry Potter's son!" the knight exclaimed."How can you tell, er, sir?" Albus asked. "Well your eyes look exactly the same as his! That brilliant shade of green!" Sir Codagan, at the end of that note, then went on to other portraits to talk to them about what he had seen. Albus turned a light shade of red and walked with the other Gryffindors to their common room.

Albus was surprised to see a portrait of an overweight woman when the heads of house stopped walking. "Password" said the fat lady. "Godric" said Nora and the portrait swung open and the next sight dropped the jaws of all the first years. It was a large circular room, with many decorations with Red and yellow (Gryffindor house's colors) and it had many comfortable looking armchairs and work tables galore. "You guys can have a better look when you're unpacked and have a look around your dorm room" chuckled John McMillan. Albus was ecstatic when he saw the Dormitory. It was filled with 4, four poster beds and had the owners trunk already heaved on top of it.

John left and Albus started unpacking his clothes when a kid stuck out his hand in front of him. "Dave Trypell 's the name" the confident boy said. "Albus Potter" replied Albus as he shook the boys hand. He was overwhelmed with happiness that Dave didn't get into a stage of excitement at seeing Harry Potter's son like he was accustomed to. He looked at the room a last time before leaving with Ryan Pelsley to further examine the common room.

"Can you believe this, Ryan?" Ryan looked a bit puzzled, and asked "aren't you used to these kinds of surroundings?" Albus blushed a bit and then said that he wasn't used to these kinds of decorations. They spent the rest of the night talking about what they want to accomplish at Hogwarts and then decided to retire back to their dormitory.

Albus awoke the next morning quite refreshed and excited for his first day at Hogwarts. He never admitted this to anyone that he always looked forward to his classes but his parents for the sake of James mocking him for life. He showered, got dressed, and was about to leave to the Great Hall when he heard someone calling his name."Albus" called a kid from his dormitory as he was about to leave. Albus walked closer to the caller's bed and discovered that it was Scorpios Malfoy. "Mind waiting for me?" asked the boy. Albus agreed and when Malfoy was ready, departed to the Great Hall. "Magnificent place, isn't it?" asked the brown haired Malfoy as a suit of armor started chasing the Hufflepuff ghost, the Fat Friar. "Good day to you two" said the ghost, grinning madly. The suit of armor bowed to them and then resumed to chase the plump ghost.

When they arrived in the Great Hall, they found that it was packed with anxious looking students. "Hello Albus, Scorpios!" exclaimed the boy with bright blonde hair and green eyes Albus recognized as Dave Trypell's. "Hullo Dave" the two boys replied. James motioned for Albus to sit next to him and Albus obeyed. "So, chap, it seems like you're getting along with your dorm mates well." "Yeh, I'm really enjoying myself so far." "Good to hear, here's my dorm mate Andrew Yult" motioning to the boy sitting on James' other side. Albus and Andrew grinned and shook hands and Albus returned to where Scorpios and Dave were seated, currently discussing Quidditch. Quidditch was the popular wizarding sport played on broomsticks that go high in the air, six 50 feet high goal hoops, and three different kinds of balls.

Albus wolfed through his food, much to the astonishment of Scorpios and Dave. "Wu'?" came out of Albus's mouth through some chewed up pancakes. "You just never seemed, err.., like the type of kid who eats his food like.. well, like that" answered Dave. They shared a good laugh ad were soon joined by Ryan who looked as nervous as he did on the Hogwarts Express. "Wus wrong Ryan" asked Albus once again through a mouthful of food. "Look around yourself, won't ya? Madame Bones is handing out our course schedule and I'm just a bit nervous." Albus looked around and saw what Ryan had said was true.

Madame Bones worked around the entire hall and finally reached Albus, Scorpios, Dave, and a more than ever nervous Ryan. "Mr. Pelsley, it seems as if you just came upon the taste of a vomit flavored jelly bean" said Madame Bones, unable to stifle a smile. She then gave Scorpios, Ryan, Albus, and Dave a blank piece of parchment and gave them all a tap with her wand.

Albus studied the schedule and then talked with his 3 dorm mates about it. The schedule read as follows:

The first subject in every list is monday, the second is tuesday, etc.

monday

tueasday

wednesday

thursday

friday

7:45- 8:15 Breakfast

breakfast

Breakfast

Breakfast

Breakfast

8:20- 9:00 Herbology

Transfiguration

Flying

Potions

Potions

9:05-9:25 Break

break

Break

Break

Break

9:30- 10:10 History of Magic

Transfiguration

Potions

Transfiguration

Herbology

10:15 – 10:55

Transfiguration

Potions

History of Magic

Flying

Break

11:00-11:40

Charms

Flying

Herbology

Defense Against the Dark Arts

History of Magic

12:45-1:30

Lunch

lunch

lunch

lunch

lunch

1:35-2:15

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Break

Charms

Herbology

Defense Against the Dark Arts

2:20-3:00

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Transfiguration

3:05-3:45

Potions

Charms

Defense Against the Dark Arts

History of Magic

Charms

3:50-4:30

Potions

History of Magic

Transfiguration

Charms

Transfiguration

4:35-5:15

Break

Herbology

Break

Charms

Transfiguration

5:20-6:00

Arithmancy

Transfiguration

Herbology

Break

Potions

6:15-7:00

Dinner

Dinner

Dinner

Dinner

Dinner


End file.
